powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tsubasa16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Death-Force Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 01:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) When you add to pages, please use Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Nigh Omnipotence Please read the definition and especially Limitations of N-OP. Basically if the user is omnipotent not including single limitation, they are this, if it means that they can do everything else but not remove someones free will it's N-OP. If they are omnipotent in their own dimension it's N-OP. And that definitely includes CA. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like Change Embodiment. DYBAD (talk) 09:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) It's basically the same thing, as you realize. DYBAD (talk) 10:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Change Embodiment was originally just "Change", it was renamed as "Embodiment" because "Change Manipulation" didn't actually mean much. The power is ultimately as much about changing things as it is about controling change, and those with power of change in its rawest form are usually aspects/expressions of it anyway (makes sense, only credible origin for such a power). DYBAD (talk) 10:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation Aside of metaphysical side, Transmutation covers the other side. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation is defined as "transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else", which covers the first part. Logic Manipulation does the same with logic. We did have Concept Creation at some point, but it seems to have been deleted. Basically you have the parts that allow transformation of physical matter and logic, only concept transformation is missing. If you do this power, just add them as Sub-powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation and Logic Manipulation can be considered sub-power/part of the power you're thinking about, since they transform matter/energy and logic respectively. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Might want to consider the name, but yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Never been good at naming things... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Life/Death Lordship sound good to me, and I don't think we have such powers yet. DYBAD (talk) 23:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC) users for those 2 new powers The life entity for life lordship and nekron for death lordship.SageM (talk) 00:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Remember to add categories Is it seriously that hard to remember to add categories to your new pages? Add them before finishing the pages.SageM (talk) 06:50, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Life lordship: Better life entity pic. When you add the life lordship I have a better pic of the life entity then one on the site that actually shows it using its powers. here it is- Use this one insteadSageM (talk) 07:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Sorry to bud in, but I may be able to help with a alternate name for Absolute Change, how does Absolute Reconstruction sound. TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh, but ti could still be put in Also Called. TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Or how about Absolute Adjustment/Readjustment, those are some I came Up with. TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:14, February 17, 2015 (UTC) New Power I know you're exited of having a new power that's popular, but consider what powers are most meaningful to the concept you're after and drop the rest, otherwise you're making massive list and then it has to be cut down to basics anyway. Also note that adding any of the major powers of Omnipotence (top of Applications, before specific examples) are something you don't go adding into other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Take a good look on which of those Applications are the most important to the Absolute Chance and remove the rest, otherwise you're making massively long list and those get cut down. And no Omnipotence into other powers Applications, even other Omni-powers are iffy. Go for Nigh-powers instead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The exception are usually variations of OP, which AE frankly should be. There's only one OP in any verse, if there's two or more on the top they are N-OP because their limitation is that they can't destroy each others. Right now that's the only difference between other Fire Manipulation Variations, so yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) If by nearly all you mean Absolute Existence, Perspective Manipulation and Logic Manipulation, that's three of 18. AE should be OP Variation, PM and LM need re-checking for that part. Regardless, no OP. Getting OP by using AC would be like getting full Fire Manipulation when you start with nothing but Fire Transmutation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Change Just want to ask, how can Difference Manipulation an application of Absolute Change since by definition change means "becoming different". --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) If something doesn't become different from its original form, you can't call that change. And I also like to hear more about other meanings, specifically. --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:27, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but all of those examples fall right under Difference Manipulation; so long as you make something different than what it originally is, it "becoming different" already. Let me ask you this question : You use Absolute Change to change something, how do you know if that things has changed if not because of the differences before and after you use Absolute Change? --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) It's okay, I understand, Difference Manipulation has one Also Called name as Change Manipulation, so I think Absolute Change is a more powerful version of it. Thank for your answer. --Blackwings369 (talk) 17:05, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Are you aware what's the difference between being other power's Sub-power or Variation and having that power as Application? CM is Variation of OP, OM is Sub-power of OP and Perfection has it in Associations. They don't have OP as Application. Check Page Creation and Details for those terms. And the answer is no. Stop asking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC) There's no definite number, but generally speaking if they start taking most of the screen height you got too much. Right now they cover 'bout half, so you could probably add some more, but it's getting there. Might want to concentrate on the quality of those links more than quantity. Basically, which of those Applications are most relevant for the power, and which aren't that meaningful. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Scroll Applications to the top of the screen and look how much is left below them. And please stop adding "without limits", it's already clear from the description and adding it just look like you're trying to to make the point far too obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:33, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Concepts are basically ideas/defenitions. Absolute change manipulates actual changes and not concepts. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you can, but its not the purpose of the power, its about changing anything, rather than manipulating concepts. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:49, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I never saw those, they will be some reason behind the powers you listed being conceptual. So anyway what kind of conceptual stuff can absolute change manipulate. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:56, February 18, 2015 (UTC) It was a question. Now you gave me a description, it sounds like AC does fit as a conceptual power then. Also seeing that the page itself has Concept Manipulation as an application help too. Death horseman94 (talk) 18:06, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Because restoring something to it's original state is to heal it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Thievery Sure.SageM (talk) 23:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM no, that isn't a possible application of the power.SageM (talk) 01:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Absolute Thievery: emotion absorption/separation Emotion Separation works better then emotion absorption, since it can be used to absorb and negate emotions. plus you actually are separating the persons emotions with absolute thievery, not merely absorbing them. Plus you listed emotion absorption twice. ^^;;SageM (talk) 02:33, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Absolute change? its a good power ^^ Dungeon Manipulation How would it differ from the basic Architecture Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:15, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Might want to drop that Domain part. Summoning as Application maybe, to get those monsters. Have you checked TV Tropes for ideas about different dungeons? Mobile Maze might give you some ideas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Might as well, check AM for how it could look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Thievery, only one possible limitation Actually it doesn't matter if you have power anchoring or not, absolute thieves can steal from you. Thief has stolen from both chaos and sarda. both of whom have power anchoring. there is seriously only one limitation to this power, and thats omnilock. Since all an absolute thief has to do is steal the concept of power anchoring and they can steal their powers. I am trying to be rude or anything but seriously unless you are omnilocked there is no possible way to avoid the effects of absolute thievery, power anchoring or no.SageM (talk) 19:53, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Maybe, let me think about it and I will get back to you.SageM (talk) 19:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Immutability doesn't matter really since its just considered a sub-power of power anchoring, non existence has nothing to do with this power and not sure about omni-negation, and this power can defeat even Meta Power Manipulation(in fact it can defeat all forms of manipulation)by the simple act of stealing the concept of Stealing/Theft. Read the comment I posted on the AT page so you know what I am talking about. ^^ still trying to decide about Absolute Restoration, I am working on 4 different things at once so it will take a while to decide.SageM (talk) 20:18, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM AT: Concept of theft Stealing and theft go further then just what we know of, free radicals steal by stripping electrons, our bodies steal calories in order to keep going, the air we are breathing we are technically stealing from the planet, the commandment- "Though Shall Not Steal" doesn't really mean anything since we are all constantly stealing something in our lives, whether or not were aware of it. But if you steal the concept of stealing and theft, then none of those things would work, existence literally couldn't function properly anymore. and various forms of manipulation powers have to do with stealing at some level or another. Does that explain things better?SageM (talk) 20:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM I forgot to mention that not even Non-existence would work, since one of AT's users is able to steal from nothingness itself, thus she could bring back AT even if was erased. Seriously thats what she is able to steal from, its literally described that way in the webcomic there from. As for the other 3 powers I will let you know.SageM (talk) 20:48, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM One of the users, Roxy from Homestuck, has the power to steal from Nothingness, allowing her to steal anything back that has been erased or removed. Also you have to remember that logic doesn't mean squat to Absolute Thievery, after all Thief can steal himself or steal his own soul back from the dead even if he is dead, rules literally don't apply to an Absolute thief, since they can just steal them too....SageM (talk) 21:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM I will answer your question with a quote from the Logic Manipulation page- "Everything is possible, whether it makes sense or not." Thats basically the best way to describe Absolute Thievery, the power isn't supposed to make sense, it just works whether or not we believe. After all these are characters who steal things that shouldn't be possible to steal. ^^;;;SageM (talk) 21:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Dungeon I don't know how you do it, but when ever you do something on Dungeon Manipulation, it messes completely Architecture Manipulation link on top. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Change seems perfect, hard to think of an alternate good name. And yes, as a sub-power EL fits. DYBAD (talk) 23:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC) We already have White Water Manipulation, which covers all states of water. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Just add her to White Water with notion that she's limited to rain. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:20, February 23, 2015 (UTC) It's only a sub-power in terms of field/logic, a writer could credibly have EL overpower AC in his story (the AC user being also an entity him/herself). DYBAD (talk) 06:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sounds interesting, and I don't think we have such a power yet. Better check out to make sure of it beforehand though. DYBAD (talk) 07:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Invincibility Variation of Selective Invulnerability. Go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:43, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Melting as a variation of Absolute Burning ? Melting things down instead of incinerating them ? Reminds me of an episode of Heroes, in which Sylar melted objects and even people without burning them. DYBAD (talk) 23:29, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps you should consider not monopolizing my attention so much ? ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 03:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Mechanical Wing Manifestation Technically usable idea, but it's pretty close to Ferrokinetic Wing Manifestation... as long as you make it clear they're made from mechanics/technology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your understanding :) So, what would Red Strings do ? I more or less get that they connect people in a fate-like way, but what would it look like as a power ? DYBAD (talk) 20:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Not really, no. But some may ask admins in case of issues (like, existence of a page that already covers it or whatnot) that the page may cause. But no, it's not really needed Gabriel456 (talk) 00:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) yeah, tell me what you have for it Gabriel456 (talk) 00:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Red String can be broken..... Actually Touma Kamijou can break the red string of fate via his Imagine Breaker, its literally stated in the LNs that is the reason why so many girls fall for him. So you might want to add that it can be broken by omni-negation.SageM (talk) 00:56, February 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Another limitation are users of Bond Destruction. since they can break it as well.SageM (talk) 01:13, February 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Well, if you can emphasize the difference between the two powers, you could make it Gabriel456 (talk) 01:44, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Wow, it sounds even more controversial than Gender Lordship ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 01:13, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense, and it does sound like an interesting power. Just prepare for hot arguments with more idealistic users ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:20, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't change the facts of what you're been doing. If you want to make power, you can make it without asking anyone. This is true. But if you ask Admin if you can make a power and they say no, hopping to next admin to ask if they'd allow it... well, that really gives impression that you don't really care about their opinion and only want their backing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:39, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Oversights happen, don't worry about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Melting I really couldn't make any sense about most of what you wrote... Most Manipulations already have ability to control, shape or manipulate the substance/matter/concept, melting or similar appearance of what melting does is one part of that. In other words, they can make the substance they control appear liquid/running either by making it running or using Solidification to get it into liquid form. And if you were asking if you can add melting into pages that don't already have it, please don't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Check Just to check if it's something on my end or more global problem: is there something wrong with Google right now? It hasn't been working for me for maybe hour now, and quite a few other pages are out too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Never mind, started working right after I posted... --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Lock and Omni-Closure Yeah, that would be considered as Absolute Lock Manipulation. Also for your previous message, Omni-Closure is the power to close anything, opening things is not part of the power. so your known user wouldn't work, since its closing things only.SageM (talk) 23:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC)SageM To be honest, I'm surprised we don't have it already Gabriel456 (talk) 01:09, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not, we don't have anything like it already and I think it's pretty valid Gabriel456 (talk) 02:30, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Watch over all of creation? that would most likely be, Omni-Perception. which is the power to perceive anything and everything. Only a few true users exist with this power. Is that what you are looking for?SageM (talk) 19:51, March 8, 2015 (UTC)SageM You mean Omniscience or Omni-Senses? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Not a clue Gabriel456 (talk) 18:38, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, we have Genesis Creation which is different from Creation, if that is what you are going for. Otherwise, I'm not sure.. Gabriel456 (talk) 19:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't really know to be honest. I'm drawing a blank on this Gabriel456 (talk) 20:17, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps Origin Embodiment as the name? or in the Also Called? Gabriel456 (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2015 (UTC) If they're the same thing with different names, that's why we have the Also Called section so it'll work Gabriel456 (talk) 20:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I think Origin Embodiment might be more fitting. I deleted the empty redirect so it should be usable now Gabriel456 (talk) 20:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Huh, it shouldn't do that. I deleted it, so you should be able to use it. Weird. I can't find a way around it, so you may have to use Genesis Embodiment after all I don't know. Usually, if a link exists, it'll still prevent it like when you try to create it from scratch. So we can go ahead and try, but I think it may have the same result. Gabriel456 (talk) 21:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) that sounds fine to me Gabriel456 (talk) 21:19, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Category Remember to add Magical Powers into categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) to be honest, I don't know what else there needs to be Gabriel456 (talk) 23:12, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Because we already have way too many pointless embodiments and the line has to be drawn somewhere... again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we have several of those. I can't remember any names, but I think that checking Destruction, Cosmic Manipulation and Nothingness Manipulation might give you few links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Causality Immunity The closest thing I can find to that is Causality Negation.SageM (talk) 07:36, April 8, 2015 (UTC)SageM Sounds most likely. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Nothing's stopping you, but people may have other opinions whether they belong there or not. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Storybook Mimicrys Immersive technique allows entering into stories, which can be expanded into all forms of fiction. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Dimensional Travel with limitation it only works on fictional realities, or at least those the user perceives as being fiction. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Which ever you figure fits the concept better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:03, April 13, 2015 (UTC) That or Omniscience. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Depends on how you'd use it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:17, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Omniscience means knowing and understanding everything, while not being present. In other words, they need to have other ways to get to the place they want to go. Omnipresence means that they are everywhere and can observe everything but not necessarily gain deeper knowledge of the reasons or how/why it works/happens. In other words, they are limited to their own knowledge/senses about what they observe. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) That's your choice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:28, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Realm Creation What do you mean by realm? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:27, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I think that's covered by Alternate Reality Creation, Dimension Creation or Personal Domain Creation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, since Personal Domains specifically include heaven, I'd say that's pretty strong contester. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) In that case it could be either of the first two, depending of how separate their creations are from normal reality. If it is part of already existing reality, then it would be Environment Creation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:26, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like Dimension Creation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) As you know the characters who can do it, it's pretty much for you to decide. Life Field Projection. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:19, April 25, 2015 (UTC) We don't have power with that name. Answered above, doesn't interest me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:24, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Please don't add message above earlier one, it gets confusing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Access Maybe, not really sure. Since its more of a power to gain access to any location, it doesn't really have much to do with locking/unlocking. Sorry I didn't answer before, I am busy working on another addition to the wiki at the moment.SageM (talk) 22:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC)SageM Still not sure if it fits. because absolute lock implies both locking and unlocking, while this power only works one way.SageM (talk) 00:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM As you're the one who knows the character, figure it out. I have no idea about what they can do and describing it doesn't help. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Check Destruction Applications for the one that fits your idea best. No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Probably, but seeing that you know them and I don't, why ask me? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering, what changes did you make to my new Part Manipulation page? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:13, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. What did you think of that new power I made, btw? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll see if I can get the name changed then. Still, I am glad you found it interesting. Flamerstreak (talk) 01:13, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Meta Time Manipulation I plan too. But I have a few other pages to make first.SageM (talk) 20:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Pretty sure we do, can't remember names tho'. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:09, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I just finished Meta Time Manipulation.SageM (talk) 00:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC)SageM Heat Aura Well, we do separate those two anyway, so go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Are you talking about power not to be destroyed? Because we have quite a variety of those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, May 4, 2015 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, "erased" is in practical terms same as destroyed. Unless by erased you mean removed rom existence on level that even their memory is gone or something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if we have power that does that, might be a good idea to add that one too. Go ahead then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Might want to go with Erasion Immunity or something similar, most other powers of that kind use that pattern. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, we have Temporal Erasure, so it fits the theme. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) That would make sense, yes. Who would be better fitted to resist erasure than the embodiment on nothingness ? DYBAD (talk) 00:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, we have Emotion Negation, which gets pretty close. Seriously, we don't need area effect variation for every power here... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello there. What kind of edit did you make on my Descendent Evocation page? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Oops! My bad. Thanks! Also, what do you think of the power may I ask? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:59, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Why thanks! Flamerstreak (talk) 02:08, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Have you checked that from few other sources beside Wikipedia? That wasn't there when the page was made and it wouldn't be first time something is added/removed without really checking the facts. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, if you're drawing from more than one source, I'll return it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Shinto Deity/Links When you add links to outside this wikia, please take a moment to test that those links actually work. http://Takemikazuchi isn't one of those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi, just to make sure... http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weakness_Inducement This power can make things such as sunlight a weakness in an opponent, affecting them like how sunlight can harm vampires, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 23:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks. Flamerstreak (talk) 00:20, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Actually she can increase anything without limit via combining grow up grow and huge scale together.SageM (talk) 01:59, May 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Omni-consumption Its the ability to consume and gain nourishment from absolutely anything/everything, matter, antimatter, concepts, natural forces, things that don't count as types of food, etc. I have users for it. but I am saving it for now.SageM (talk) 02:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Its on a much higher level then even famines powers. they can consume literally anything without limits, whether or not its edible, dangerous or anything else. basically its even higher power then matter ingestion, since matter ingestion only implies the ability to eat whats considered as matter, omni consumption can consume things that aren't considered matter, including energy, concepts and even things beyond that, like eating a black hole if they wanted to.SageM (talk) 02:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM I would like to ask you something again if you don't mind. About this... http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Limitation_Inducement Does this power limit how, when and where the powers or abilties powers may work or function (as in limiting something to using it at a certain time, how much range it can cover and how long something might be able to handle something as well as who and what it may work on? Just curious. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:35, May 21, 2015 (UTC) It says on Famines page that he can consume practically anything in the universe, users of omni-consumption can consume things that aren't part of the universe at all, or exist beyond it. Users could eat gods if they wanted or immaterial forces or things beyond that. Hope that clarifies it better for you.SageM (talk) 02:54, May 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM I'm pretty sure you mean "what". And yes, looks like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Not exactly the same power... Actually its different from reality consumption, since that implies you consume all reality at once. this power is different in that user isn't consuming reality, just the various things that make it up. Reality consumptions capabilities need to be changed since the user is just consuming reality itself and nothing else really. All of the users listed only consume reality they don't consume anything else listed in the capabilities. And unicron doesn't even belong on the list. since he doesn't consume reality itself, he just consumes everything in the entire universe one piece at a time, leaving it empty and then moves onto the next universe and continues eating there. He never once consumes reality.SageM (talk) 06:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC)SageM Immunity Bypassing Works, tho' name is bit clunky. Related to Defense Break and Shield Penetration I suppose. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:14, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Nnnott really, as you mentioned it's not really negation... maybe check dictionary for synonyms. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:05, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Immunity Bypassing works, go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Use them/they/etc instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I should have definitely asked you about this first before deleting. So everything should be resolved soon, CoolCat123450 (talk) 17:51, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I really must provide an apology. I was a bit too hasty on deletion and, yeah 3 and 4 should be good CoolCat123450 (talk) 20:08, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I thought 1 user would be all that is needed to represent the entire game since there was usually many users for each one. That was my bad CoolCat123450 (talk) 20:24, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I might need a bit of help CoolCat123450 (talk) 20:38, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Cool with me CoolCat123450 (talk) 20:51, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Downgrade Hey sorry to bother you but can you downgrade all of http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:L12345/Character_Sheet_5 powers and add more limitations to what she can and can do Thanks Nat-chan 21:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia Its for the IG It has been brought to my attention that she is far TOO OP for the Immortal Garden and I humbly request that you downgrade her severely Thank you, Nat-chan 21:53, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia Join the chat Can you join the chat? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Causality_Negation CoolCat123450 (talk) 00:02, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's complicated to be able to outdo causality but I would just say you're immune to it and any attempt to change your personal causality is negated because you are ahead of it. CoolCat123450 (talk) 00:13, June 1, 2015 (UTC)